


Twinkies are just too good

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bullies, Chubby Dipper, Insecure Dipper, M/M, Protective Bill Cipher, Stress Eating, Twinkies, Why do i always include bullies, binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dipper wanted to do is drown out his bad day with some comfort food, but of course some assholes have to come and make fun of him.</p>
<p>But don't worry, Bill's here to save the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkies are just too good

**Author's Note:**

> I live, breath, and die for insecure! Chubby! Dipper
> 
> There's some really mean bullying because I apparently like seeing my young son in pain.
> 
> Yes, I have a chubby/overweight kink, what do you want from me

Dipper sat at the lunch table alone, Mabel had stayed behind, asking about joining the after school art club, and Bill had suspiciously been gone since 3rd hour. He stayed towards the back of the cafeteria, he was a loner and without the other two he had no one else to sit with at lunch. He pulled out his bagged lunch and a latin mythology book he had been studying, he reached inside the bag, pulling out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, he smiled, grape jelly, his favourite. He shoved half of the sandwich into his mouth, filling his chubby cheeks with the sticky goodness, the peanut butter was thick and dense in his mouth, making it hard to swallow, he twisted the lid to his chocolate milk open, chugging half the bottle in one gulp. He had been having a rough day and his stress eating habit was kicking in. He read some of his book, occasionally stuffing more of the sandwich in his mouth. Even towards the back of the room he felt exposed, as if all eyes were on him, he pulled at his clothes, trying to hid his muffin top that was painfully visible through his tight sweater. His pants were too tight and his stomach was too large, he felt like everyone was laughing behind his back, he tried to casually look around, finding no eyes focused on him. Maybe Mabel was right, he was too paranoid. He frowned as he felt the bottom of the bag, his belly growled, still craving something more...  
He gulped, taking one last quick look around the cafeteria before shuffling through his backpack, quickly pulling out six yellow Twinkies. He had ment to share with Mabel and Bill but neither of them where here and he had been having a really bad day and he was still really hungry....  
He unwrapped the first treat and quickly shoved the whole thing in his mouth. The spongey outside and creamy inside making his already chubby cheeks puff out. He continued stuffing his mouth and while unwrapping his final and sixth snack he heard a snickering voice from behind,   
"Well, what do we have here?"  
He jumped, whipping his head around towards the voice, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute, he tried to swollow the snack but found the mouthful difficult to swallow.  
"Holy fuck, Pines, how many of those things have you eaten?"  
He came face to face with a tall, buff blond, followed by his possy of three other buff buddies, Dipper didn't even know their names, they had taken it upon themselves to make Dipper's life a living hell, constantly teasing him with rude name calling and snikers from afar. Dipper managed to swallow his mouthful, desperately trying to hid the wrappers with his large form,  
"N-no! No its- its not w-what you think!"  
Dipper felt tears swell up in the corners of his eyes, he had never been so humiliated, he knew he looked fat and disgusting and down right pathetic and the tears began streaming down his face as the group of kids continues to laugh at him. The blonds hand reached towards Dipper and he smacked it away, the blonds laughter imidiatly cutting off and a disgusted scowl falling into place, he grabed Dipper by the sweater, lifting him off his stool, raising his clothes up, showing off his bulging belly, "What the fuck, you too much of a fat ass to share? You've already had like, ten!"  
He threw Dipper down, he landed with a heavy _thud_ on the floor, the wrappers fell, landing around him. He was sobbing now, the cafeteria had fallen silent, except for the group's hectic laughter, the rest of the room had turned to watch the scene play out, he clawed his shirt back over his round bellt, he didn't dare try to stand up, he was far too fat to stand up without struggling and he was frantically searching for anything or anyone to help him out of this situation. God he was disgusting, and horribly over weight, no wonder they were laughing at him he was a pathetic, fat freak, and he did the only thing he could think of- he begged.  
"P-please...s-stop..."  
But the laughing only intensified,  
"Stop? You want me to stop, why don't you stop being such a fat fuck and then we'll stop."  
A glittery flash caught his eye, behind the blond the lense of a phone was alit, people were recording him. Dipper threw his arms up trying to hid his blochy, red fat face with his thick arms, he was modified, he didn't know what to do; why was he so pathetic, why couldn't he be skinny and normal like everyone else, why-  
"What the _Fuck_ Is going on?!"  
The high pitched voice came from behind the buff group, Dipper's gaze past beyond them and he met eyes with the one and only Bill Cipher.  
"B-bill...?"  
"Get the fuck away from my Pine Tree, now, before I rip all your limbs off of your disgusting fleshy body!"  
Bill's hair was flaming red, his one good eye a solid black, crimson flames danced around him, he wasn't even trying to hid his demonic powers. The kids backed away, stumbling over one another desperately trying to escape the Demon. The cafeteria had errupted in chaos, people running an stumbling to get away from the dream Demon.  
"B-bill.."  
Dipper sobbed his name, wanting nothing more then to disappear forever.  
"Pine tree are you alright?!"  
Bill was besides him now, holding Dipper by the shoulders looking the round boy's form up and down for any injuries,  
"Pine tr-OOHHFF!"  
Dipper threw himself at the skinny blond burring his face in Bill's shoulder, he continued sobbing in his boyfriends arms.  
"Pine tree, are you okay? What the hell happened?"  
He pulled Dipper away, trying to meet the chubby boy's eye, who in turn tried desperately to avoid the blonds gaze, "You and Mabel weren't here, a-and I was lonely, and had a h-horrible day,s-so i-i ate the Twinkies I was gonna s-share with you... A-and they were m-making f-fun of m-me..."  
Ah, that was it. Bill knew about Dipper's binge eating problem, the kid had a hard time saying no to food, especially when he was stressed out or upset. Dipper's sobs had turned into violent hicups, his wide form shaking in Bill's arms,  
"A-and he pushed m-me and they were f-filming m-me..." Dipper was trying to rub the snot and tears from his face, Bill's anger fumed, when he got his hands on those pathetic humans he was gonna make them pay for hurting his Pine Tree.  
"Bill, w-why am I s-so ugly? Why c-can't I be like everyone else? I w-wish I wasn't s-so fat, i-"  
Dipper's words were cut off by Bill's lips crashing into his, Bill smiled at the sweetness of the round boys mouth, he loved the way Dipper's pudgy fingers gripped his shirt, or the adorable out of breath huffs he made as Bill pulled away,Bill grabbed Dipper's plump cheeks with his hand kissing each one, then his forehead, "Kid, this might not be what you want to hear, but I love you just the way you are. So your a little over weight, so what? I'll be damned if I said humans are perfect, I see nothing wrong in the way you look."  
Dipper's eyes showed with longing, "Y-you really m-mean that?"  
Bill interlocked their hands, Dipper's fingers looking short and chunky wrapped in Bill's long and skinny ones, "of course kid! I'd never lie to you! Well, not anymore, now come on let's get out of here."  
Bill stood up, hoisting Dipper up as well, who had trouble with his pudgy belly, "b-but what about all the people who saw you? W-what are we gonna do?!"  
Bill just rolled his eye, grabbing Dipper's squishy waist and pushing them together,  
"Relax, I'll wipe their memories later, except for those asshole who were mean to you, I'll take care of those little shits later..."  
Dipper still sniffled alittle, but let Bill teleport them back to the shack,  
"Oh! Here, this is for you." Bill snapped his fingers and an old, dusty leather book fell info his open arm. He gingery handed it to Dipper, his chubby fingers tenderly griping the worn binding. "I saw that you were having an off day, so I left to get this for you. But if I would have know those asshole would pull the shit they did, I never would have left.."  
Bill's voice died off in a quiet anger, his eyes glaring at the wooden floor before returning back to the brunette's round face, his expression softening.   
Dipper barley registered Bill's words as he flipped the book open, shuffling through the yellowed, thin pages, his eyes alight with excitement, the book was in a language Unknown to him, different symbols and sigials filling the warn pages.  
"Bill, what kind of book is this?"  
He looked up to meet the Demon's eyes, curiousity and wonder filling the puffy, red rimmed eyes, Bill just shrugged,  
"Its a spell book. You've been kind of down since schools started up and I thought maybe teaching you a bit of magic would bring your mood up."  
"Really? You're gonna teach me magic?!"  
Dipper's chubby cheeks stretched into a wide grin, be threw his chunky body against Bill's his large form hugging the demons nicely.  
"Bill, I love you."  
The demon smirked, his Pine Tree's saddness already fading, he wrapped his arms around his Pine Tree's thick waist, squishing the belly fat he loved so much.  
"I love you too, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this keep an eye out, I have a main fic that features a chubby! Dipper, along with some more one shots like this on the way, hopefully happier.
> 
> And hey, comment and let me know what you think, also I'm Chubby! Dipper trash so leave me some prompts why don't ya?


End file.
